New Life
by Marie218
Summary: First HoN fic! OC AU story. Claudia has been marked as new fledgling and moves to the Tulsa House of Night where she learns alot about herself, the ability to talk to the dead and the Darkness that she must help Zoey and her friends fight. *ON HIATUS*
1. Marked

So this is my first House of Night fic. I have always wanted to try it out and now I am finally able to after getting and idea. This doesn't really take place before or after anything, its pretty much AU. Also in this story Zoey becomes the Tulsa House of Night High Priestess and Neferet and Kalona are already beaten. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

_Italics-Claudia's thoughts_

Disclaimer:I do not own House of Night or any of the characters.

Claudia

I was walking home from one my many after school detentions while listening to my Ipod with only one headphone in my ear. I have five detentions that I have to serve this month and I've only done two, but what the hell it was all worth it. All my teachers are surprised that I get in trouble so much but can keep my grades close to straight A's. One of the many perks of being me, Claudia Martinez.

The detention I just finished serving was for disobeying Miss Richards about not dancing on the tables in the court yard. I get along with her great but she doesn't like that I disobey her and not follow the rules. I've been getting in trouble since I could remember, my Grandma and Aunt Gloria call me 'Little Owl' because owls are known to get in trouble alot but be very wise, hence I get in trouble so much but can still maintain a good G.P.A.

I don't think much of how the nickname I have relates to who I am I think its just a coincedance, but in my family being pretty much from Mexico and having a Native American heritage with a bunch of silly old stories,myths and legends, an owl is pretty important thing in my family like most animals.

My family likes the stories my grandma tells us at partys and gatherings that she got from her time as a young girl. I'm probably the only one who doesn't take the stories seriously like the rest of my family does. Some of them became researchers in that folklore stuff wanting to learn more about cultural history and what not but not me.

I love my Grandma to death, her and my Aunt Gloria are like my second moms since mine passed away when I was nine of a car accident but the stories she tells are just stories not the realistic things she makes them out to be. My family disapproves that I don't take the stories seriously and care more about my dancing and art work.

That being the reason I don't talk much with my family except my Grandma, Aunt, and of course my Dad. I love my Dad, hes my best friend in the entire world even if I don't see him alot. He travels around the United States alot to research stuff on Native Americans for his papers and books he writes.

He has been successful with his books and teaches at the University here and it keeps the roof over my head. Hes not to happy that I'm a troublemaker (which I fully admit that I am) but doesn't care since I keep my grades up. I'm glad that today we were going out to dinner to eat, I get to spend some time with him. I'm an only child and since I don't talk with my family that much and my Dad isn't home alot I'm pretty much a loner in my family but at school I have tons of friends, my best friends are Jordan and Jessica.

I've known both of them since 5th grade. Jordan is mixed spanish and black, Jess is Italian and American. Sometimes people think were related because of how close we are, plus were like insepreable.

We all have pretty much the same interest in the art and music thing. I like to dance and draw things, Jordan likes to rap and act, and Jessica is a singer and photographer. I don't know what I would do if I lost them, their my family.

I looked down forgetting about my thoughts to change the song that was playing but when I looked up I saw the vampyre dude standing there. A Tracker from the House of Night. I was hoping he was after some other kid but I was the only one on the sidewalk and in the area. I stood still hoping my name wasn't going to come out of his mouth. I didn't need this, I don't want this, but as usual nothing goes my way.

"Claudia Martinez! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

I felt a big pain on my forhead and I grabbed onto it and fell to my knees. I knew what this ment, I just been marked as a fledgling vampyre and I have to live at the House of Night.

_"Great freakin de-whoop! Like I don't have enough to deal with!" _I thought to myself as I passed out from the pain. I felt that once I woke up my life was going to be far from normal.

I couldn't tell where I was, there was a very misty waterfall in front of me and huge trees around me. It was a forest.

"What the hell I am doing here?" I asked myself out loud.

"You are here because you have been given a wonderful oppertunity," said a woman voice.

I turned and saw a woman in a long gown that shone brightly and she light outlining her body. She was beautiful.

"Who are you? Where I am?" I asked.

"I am the goddess Nyx and you are in a realm of mine that is used to talk to my children," Nyx said.

_"Children? Last time I checked I only had my dad." _

"Not to be rude or anything but I don't exactly know you and your are not my mom so what the hell am I doing here? I want to go home," I said.

Nyx laughed. "Claudia this is a home for you, as I had said this is an oppurtunity for you to help me."

"Help you? I don't even know you."

"Claudia you may not know it but you have extraordinary abilities that can help save the world," Nyx said.

"Okay none of this makes sense. Can you please just tell me exactly why I'm here and why you need me to help you pass a message," I said.

"Certainly child."

_"There goes the child thing again."_

"There is a fledgling named Zoey Redbird that has defeated a ancient immortal named Kalona and his lover Neferet. She had gone through terrible experiences to reach her goal but there is something else lurking that she does not know of. I know of your heritage and you will be of much help to her, I need you to pass the message to her."

"So the oppurtunity is to help you and I'm here to help pass a message but what are the abillities your talking about and why can't you send the message? Your the Goddess." I said.

"You will soon recognize your abillities, you have had them all along daughter and I will not pass the message because Zoey and her friends will know thay can trust you once you pass the message," Nyx said fading away.

"What abillities? How am I supposed to help save the world?" I asked.

"Everything will soon be revealed, daughter," Nyx said as everything had gone blurry.

I woke up on the grass underneath a tree. I sat up and saw no one was still around.

_"What did everybody decide to take a break off from life?"_

I grabbed my Nike backpack and dug around for my makeup purse that had my mirror. I moved some of the bangs out of my face and saw it. The fledgling tattoo, except there was more than just the outline, there was some detailed swirls coming out from it.

_"I thought fledglings were only supposed to have the outline and when they fully change theres more to the tattoo?"_

I put the mirror away and moved some of my bangs to cover the mark and put on my big Aviator sunglasses. I grabbed my stuff and ran the rest of the way home.

A/N:So theres the first chapter. I promise it will get better and more interesting its just that its the first chapter and I wanted to introduce Claudia, but of course we'll learn more about her along the way. Review?


	2. Starting Over

So this story will probably be mostly in Claudia's P.O.V but if it changes, I'll have the character's name underlined and that will be the way to tell whos P.O.V it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own House of Night.

I ran into my house and shut the door. I leaned against the door to catch my breath since I ran fast. Once I was able to keep my heart rate down I went to look for my Dad. He wasn't in the living room or kitchen but I could see he was in the back yard talking on the phone.

I went into the bathroom and threw my stuff on the floor. I took off the sunglasses and moved my bangs again to look at my mark. I stood there staring at it when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D to see it was Jess. I hit the green button.

"Not now Jess," I said.

"Hello to you too, whats got your panties in a bunch?"

"Oh I don't know, I have three detentions I have to serve, an English paper due next tuesday that I haven't even started, a letter from principal Henderson telling my dad about a community service program for deliquients and to top it all off I have an outlined crescent moon on my forhead! Thats got my panities in a bunch!"

"You got marked!" Jessica yelled in my ear.

"Yes Jessica I got marked but I have no idea what to do!" I yelled getting panicked.

"Your supposed to go to the House of Night ding-dong what did you think you had to do? Go skinny dipping with the pope?"

"I know that stupid, I'm talking about how I am supposed to tell my dad that his only daughter is moving to the House of Night in Tulsa," I told her.

"Oh yea that, geezers Claudia I don't know how your supposed to do that. Wait aren't you guys supposed to go to dinner tonight?"

_"Mental face plam."_

"Damn it, yea we are but we can't go now! I have to tell him and then go to the House of Night soon. Marked fledglings are supposed to go right away and it like an hour drive from here to Tulsa. I have to hurry," I said feeling more panicked. Why did this have to happen to me?

I didn't want to go to the House of Night but I didn't want to die either. I can't leave my Dad all alone in the house when he comes back from his trips. I was able to handle it because I had Jordan and Jessica but he will be so lonely in this big house.

"Claudia did you here me?" Jessica asked.

"What? No I-I was thinking about my Dad, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said I'm on my over and I'm texting Jordan, I want to be with you when you tell your dad and when you go to the House of Night."

"Okay well please hurry."

"I already texted Jordan he said hes almost there and I'm leaving my driveway now," Jess said.

"Alright I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay bye."

Jessica and I hung up the phone and I sat on the toilet thinking of whats coming at me. I'm moving away from home, I'm leaving my family behind, I have to learn vampyre history. All I wanted was the normal life I have now, wake up, go to school, come home, go to sleep and keep doing that until I get a big break as a dancer or my artwork gets discovered.

Well I could still become a artist, vampyres can still have normal lives even though they live for like ever.

I sat on the toilet thinking about my new life when I heard a knock at the door.

"Claudia are you in there?" came my dad's voice.

"Yea daddy I'm in here," I said.

It was quiet for a minute. I never said 'daddy' unless I was sacred and I needed him.

"Claudia open the door now," my dad said urgently.

I sighed. _"Its now or never."_

I stood up and moved some bangs from my face so my dad would see my new tattoo. I opened the door slowly and then stood there letting my dad take in what was happening to me.

My dad looked at me sad and moved toward me.

"Oh mija," my dad said using the spanish word for daughter and putting his hand to my forhead.

"Dad I'm scared," I said with a few tears coming down my face.

My dad grabbed me into a hug and held tight. I'm not a cryer unless its like a sad animal movie or somthing so my dad knows that I'm crying I'm truly scared of something.

I held onto my dad tighter and stayed there in his arms when we heard a knock at the door.

I pulled away and wiped away the tears. "Its Jessica and Jordan. I told Jess about the Mark."

"Okay I'm going to call your aunt and grandma alright?"

I nodded. "Okay."

He kissed my forhead. "I love you Claudia"

"I love you to Dad."

He went into his room and I walked back to the front door to open it for Jessica and Jordan.

It was about and twenty minutes when my Aunt and Grandma arrived after Jessica and Jordan. We were all sitting in the kitchen when they came in.

"Carlos are you sure its true?" my Aunt Gloria asked my dad.

I got up. "Yea aunt Gloria, its true," I said walking up to her and my grandma with my tattoo showing perfectly on my forhead.

"Oh Claudia," my aunt said giving me a hug just like my dad did.

I pulled away and looked at my Grandma. She looked both proud and sad.

"My little owl is growing up."

I laughed. "Grandma its not like I'm getting married."

She hugged me. "But your going to start a new life and live to see the world as much as you want."

I smiled and hugged her tighter.

We all sat around the dinning room table, talking about how I will be able to get to and from Tulsa for holidays and when me and my friends will visit each other.

When we got it all figured out Jessica and Jordan went with me to my room so I could get some things.

"Whos going to help me memorize my lines for the plays?" Jordan asked.

"We have video chatting Jordan," I said showing him my laptop.

"Well whos going to go out with me on Sunday morning to take pictures?" Jessica asked.

"Whos going to pose for me when I need to start a new portrait piece, whos going to help me count the steps when I rehearse my dancing? I'm just as much in a shit hole as you two are," I said to them.

"Sorry Claud, it just your the only one who does those things with Jess and I," Jordan said.

"I know Jordan but theres nothing I can do, you guys are going to have to rely on each other alot more but I'll help you guys out when I can, alright?"

They both mumbled there okays.

"Alright help me with these bags and lets go," I said.

Jordan helped me by carrying my second bag which was full of books, cds, laptop, webcam, a few movies and all my art supplies and some of my clothes that couldn't fit in the other bag that had my perfume, lotion, gel, hair curler and straightner and other getting ready in the morning stuff.

When we were walking towards the stairs I started feeling dizzy and I fell against the wall. I could hear Jessica and Jordan saying my name but I couldn't see their faces. It took a few minutes for it to pass and gain my sight back we all looked at each other and decided we had to move fast.

Jordan and Jessica were putting my bags in Jessica's car as I was saying bye to my Aunt and Grandma.

"Im going to miss you so much!" Aunt Gloria said hugging me.

"Im going to miss you to Tia," I said using the spanish word for aunt.

"Stay out of trouble. You don't need to be getting in trouble with the vampyres. Show them how smart and talented you are not impulsive and rebellious," she said but I could see a smile creeping up on her face.

I nodded, smiling at her. I was gonna miss my auntie so much.

"I love you Claudia."

"I love you too."

I went over to my grandma and hugged her tight. "Im gonna miss you Grandma."

"I'll miss you too Little Owl," Grandma said.

I smiled into the hug and kissed my Grandma on the head and went to see my dad.

He was upstairs in what he calls his study sitting at his desk looking at a picture.

"Dad?"

He looked up.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking over to his desk.

"Looking at a picture of you and your mother when you were seven," my dad said.

I saw it was a picture of me and her in sitting in a tree that was at the park across town.

"Dad its not like I'm leaving you forever," I said.

"I know Claudia its just nice to relieve some old memories," he said smiling at me.

I smiled back and gave him a little hug.

He looked at the picture again and then picked it up and gave it to me.

"What?" I asked

"I want you to have it," he said.

"Dad I can't take this."

"Yes you can, I have a million pictures of you and your mother, this one was her favorite so now it belongs to you," he told me.

I took it and held it close to me and kissed him on the cheek.

After I said goodbye to everyone Jessica, Jordan, and I piled into her car and drove to Tulsa.

As we started getting closer to the city I started feeling weak and dizzy. As we were driving down the highway I started going in and out of it. I knew if we didn't hurry, the next time I passed out would probably be the last.

After about another half hour of driving we finally got to the House of Night and it was early in the morning. The gates opened to let us in but when I got out of the car I fainted onto the ground and I heard Jordan and Jessica freaking out. The last thing I heard though was the voice of the goddess Nyx.

"Welcome to the House of Night, daughter."

A/N:Should I continue?


	3. New Things

I stirred in my sleep a few times, feeling the softness of pillows and warmth of blankets on me. I didn't know where I was or whos bed I was in, I just knew I wasn't ready to wake up.

When I finally did wake up it was getting dark, around dusk. I sat up from laying on the bed but then I started feeling a warm pain on my chest and getting a bad feeling. I put my hand on my chest and felt my Owl necklace that my Grandma got me.

_"Oh my gosh how could I have forgotten about this!"_

When I turned thirteen my Grandma got me a silver necklace with an Owl at the bottom of the chain. I wore it all the time, I felt weird if I didn't have it on like something was missing from me.

When I was doing something I knew would get me in trouble my necklace felt weird, as if it was trying to restrict me. If I did something nice for someone else it had a nice cool feeling. What I was feeling now was an evil presence lingering around, it was small but it was there and I didn't like the warm pain it gave me.

I didn't know exactly where I was so I thought back to figure out where I was and I remebered my friends and I were on our way to the Tulsa House of Night and I fainted in their parking lot.

_"I must be in there school clinic."_

I turned my head to see Jordan and Jessica passed out together on the couch. I started to laugh a little bit when I saw Jordan shivering because Jess had most of the blanket they shared all cuddled up with her. Jordan heard me and woke up.

"Finally your crazy ass wakes up. You had me and Jessica worried."

"Sorry Bro! Next time I'll faint at a more convient time," I said while Jordan walked over to my bed and sat down.

He laughed a little. "You know I'm just kidding dork."

I punched his arm. "I told you not to call me dork, kid."

Jordan poked me in the middle of my forhead hard. "And I told you not to call me Kid, last I checked I was two months older than you."

We starting laughing hard and didn't realize that a dude and some chick walked in.

"Finally you have awaken," said the male voice.

Jordan and I stopped laughing to see the guy and girl that walked in. I was confused at the girl's appearance because she looked pretty young to be a full vamp but had tattoos all over her. I knew a full vamp principal or whatever was the one who welcomed new fledglings. The girl looked around my age and had on the House of Night fledgling jacket thing.

"Yea I just woke up a few minutes ago," I said looking at them because I was trying to figure out who they were.

"You were knocked out for a pretty long time there," said the female.

"Yea um not trying to seem like a bitch but, who the hell are you guys?" I asked.

They both chuckled and looked at each other. "Reminds you of someone doesn't she?" said the girl.

"Very much so," said the guy smiling fondly like he was thinking about someone.

"Um hi remember me?" I said waving my hand around.

"My name is Zoey Redbird. I'm the Tulsa House of Night High Priestess and I, along with the Son of Erebus Warrior, Darius welcome you to your new life as a vampyre fledgling," said the Zoey chick.

"Hi I'm Claudia Martinez, this is my friend Jordan Williams and the one asleep on the couch is Jessica Russo," I told them motioning to my friends.

"Nice to meet you guys," Zoey said smiling.

"I have a question. How are you the High Priestess person? Aren't those positions for like the adult vamps?" I asked.

"Zoey has done many things to get her the position she is at now. She is a special fledgling with many capabilities and has saved the world almost countless times. She is considered a true daughter of Nyx," Darius said.

Jordan and I looked at each other confused. "Umm can you dumb that down a little bit?" I asked.

"What Darius is trying to tell you is that I am still a fledgling but I am a different one because I am able to control all the elements, I am very close to our goddess Nyx and the tattoos I have are for fighting evil and making the right choices, but everyone says its because I'm special," Zoey explained.

"Well Claudia must be special too then because she has more to her crescent moon tattoo," Jordan said.

"What no way!" I yelled while getting up to go to the mirror to see my forehead.

When I got the mirror I saw that those swirly lines and stuff were starting to from a small head of something on both sides of my face, Jordan was right there was more to the crescent moon tattoo then there was last time I checked.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled waking up Jessica.

"Do you really have to yell Claudia?"

I didn't answer her I just kept staring at my new forming tattoos. Something was happening to me and I didn't know how to take the new life that was ahead of me.

"You must be Jessica, I'm Darius," I heard Darius say. Soon they all started the introductions again but I stood still looking at my tattoos knowing they were especially from the goddess and trying to remember something she told me I had to do, something about passing.

"I see you have been specially touched by the goddess," Zoey said standing behind me.

"I guess so," I said quietly talking to Zoey's reflection.

"Claudia that is nothing to be ashamed of, its a godess given gift, straight from Nyx herself you should be honored," Zoey said

"I am honored, more then you can know its just I didn't want this life. I wanted to stay with my friends and family back home and keep doing what I love. I didn't want to be Marked and leave home and live for hundreds of years, I never wanted this," I told her starting to feel desperate.

Zoey nodded. "I understand Claudia. Maybe its time you said goodbye to your friends, there is alot we need to talk about."

I nodded back. "Okay."

Zoey may be my age but she did sure did know how to talk like an adult.

I turned back to my friends to see Jessica trying to flirt with the Darius guy and Jordan just standing by trying not to laugh at Jess's failure.

"Guys, its time for us to say goodbye," I told Jessica and Jordan.

They both got up and walked over to me, we got into a big group hug. I hugged onto them tight.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," I said with my eyes starting to water.

"Were going to miss you too Claud," Jessica said.

"I love you guys."

They hugged onto me tighter and mumbled their I love you's. When we broke apart Zoey spoke.

"Darius can you escort Jessica and Jordan back to the parking lot? Stark will be on his way here soon."

"Yes High Priestess," Darius said.

We all walked out of the infirmary and I gave Jessica and Jordan each one last hug.

They walked down the hallway with Darius and Zoey and I walked the other way.

"So where are you from Claudia?" Zoey asked.

"Jenks, Oklahoma."

"Oh rivalry, I'm from Broken Arrow."

"Well this just got interesting," I said starting to feel a smile grow on my face. At least I have some familiarty.

Zoey laughed.

We started walking silently and I saw Zoey was leading to me what I'm guessing was probably her office. As we started getting closer I felt the warm pain on my chest again but it was definitly warmer this time, something evil was for sure lingering around.

Because of habit I grabbed onto to my necklace and started messing with it not caring that it was really warm, but its what I do when I'm nervous. What I couldn't understand was how I could tolerate the pain it gave, guess my nerves are stonger.

When Zoey and I got to her office we sat down and Zoey noticed me playing with my necklace.

"Thats a pretty necklace you have."

"Thanks, my Grandma gave it to me," I told her.

"Why an Owl?" Zoey asked.

"My Grandma calls me Little Owl and Owls are known to be wise and troublesome. I get in a lot of trouble at school but still maintain good grades. That being the reason for the nickname," I explained.

Zoey laughed. "Sounds like my Grandma, she uses the Cherokee word for daughter alot with me."

"You sound like your close with your Grandma," I smiled.

"Very close, are you close with yours?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, her and my Aunt Gloria are like my second moms."

"Second moms?"

"My mom died in a car accident when I was nine," I said.

"Oh im so sorry Claudia," Zoey said

"Its fine."

I missed my mom alot but because I was so young it was really hard for me to be really sad like most people would be. Its just I got over because my dad helped me through it but I miss her everyday.

"Well my Grandma is definitly like my second mom," Zoey said smiling.

I smiled back.

_"At least I have something in common with her."_

"Alright so lets get down to business," Zoey said in a serious tone

"I know you didn't want this life Claudia, alot of fledglings don't at first but you can make the best of this new life. You have been given the oppurtunity to start fresh, to make the life you have always wanted and from what I can tell you have been given a honorable duty from Nyx. She has blessed you personally," Zoey said.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"When I was Marked my tattoo was already filled in and more had come in around my body, that told people that I was something important to Nyx even though I am still a fledgling. Your moon isn't filled in, but the tattoos forming on your face tell us that you are important to her and you have a duty to fulfill," Zoey explained.

"Pretty much what your telling me is that I should accept my Marking and the duty Nyx has given me?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"But I don't know the duty Nyx has given me. How am I supposed to fullfill something when I have know freaking idea what it is?"

"Claudia I have been in the exact same place your in and to tell you the truth its going to be hard to figure it out but once you accept what is happening to you everything will fall into place and you will figure out what it is you have to do," Zoey said.

I nodded.

_"Zoeys right, this was my life now and I can't change it even if I wanted to. Nyx has sent me here with a duty and I will accept her and the honor she has given me." _I thought to myself when I suddenly got a cool feeling go through my body and a sweet pain on my forehead.

_"Thank you daughter for accepting your Destiny."_ I heard Nyx's voice say.

I saw Zoey smile.

_"Did she hear Nyx'x voice too? It wouldn't really surprise me."_

"Alright now that we have gotten that out of the way, we can get to the fun part," Zoey said.

"Fun part?" I asked

"Giving you your schedule, room assingment, and who will be your mentor."

"Mentor?"

"The vampyre who will be helping you through your next four years at the House of Night. They help you understand what is happening to you and help you with your studies or anything you need," Zoey explained.

"Well could you be my mentor?" I asked.

Zoey chuckled.

"Uh whats funny?" I asked nervously. Please don't tell me I made a fool out of myself already by sounding super desperate.

"Thats the pretty much the first thing I asked the High Priestess when she told me about the mentors," Zoey said.

"So did she become your mentor?"

"Yea but then she started acting funny and it turned out she was an evil physcotic bitch who was trying to kill me so she could take over the world and kill humans an imprison them, but I sent her and her freakish immortal bird dude to there death," Zoey said with a weird smile.

I looked at her flabbergasted (haha I love that word).

"Yea thats pretty much how I became High Priestess, minus a few details in between but thats the short version. You'll know more about it soon," Zoey said.

"Uh um okay?" I said still shocked about she just said.

"Anyway about your question, I can't be your mentor because again I am still a fledgling and full vamps are the only ones who can be mentors."

_"Damn."_

"Okay so what about my schedule?" I asked.

Zoey picked up a paper form her desk and handed it to me.

"Its already been printed all you have to do is pick which classes you want," Zoey said.

I looked down to see what classes I had.(A/N:Because some professors are dead I decided to make up my own and makeup some for classes that weren't talked about.)

8p.m:Vampyre History-Professor Sonya

9p.m:Art&Sketching-Professor Wayne

or

Music-Professor Melody

or

Drama-Professor Cecelia

10p.m:Literature&Poetry-Professor Penthesilia

11p.m:Math-Professor Kurt

or

Spanish-Professor Santos

12p.m: Lunch

1:30a.m:Spells&Rituals-Professor Katherine

2:30a.m:Fencing-Professor Lankford

or

Horseback Riding-Professor Lenobia

"I'll take Art&Sketching, Math, and Horseback Riding," I told Zoey.

"Well all you have to do is show up to the class you want, but great we have first,third, and sixth period together," Zoey said

"We?"

"Claudia."

"Oh right your still a fledgling my bad, I keep forgetting," I said.

"Its alright it was hard for my friends to get used to it to," Zoey said.

I felt a spark go off in my head when Zoey said her friends. Theres something I have to tell her but I can't remember, I remember it was really important though.

_"Damn it why can't I remember!"_

"Oh this is cool, you've been assigned to the room across from mine," Zoey said.

I nodded. "Nice."

When Zoey started talking about how great it is to have a mentor I started having the feeling of something evil lurking around again. I grabbed onto my neckalce and started messing with it.

I could tell Zoey was about to ask me if I was okay when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back," Zoey said

"Alright."

Zoey walked out, closing the door behind her leaving me by myself.

_"What is up with these weird feelings I'm getting? They feel so evil and it makes me want to leave. Nyx what is it that I'm feeling?"_

_"All will be revealed daughter, first you must become comfortable in your new life before you can learn about yourself and what lies ahead." _ Nyx's voice said

_"Comfortable? Why should I feel comfortable, I already accepted this life. What more do I need?"_

_"Soon daughter, soon."_

I was about to start arguing with Nyx in my head but Zoey came back in the room.

"Claudia meet your mentor."

A/N: I know it wasn't a good place to end but I am having trouble deciding who should be Clauida's mentor. I'm thinking Thatanos and then the new Professor Katherine I made up. Katherine because I have really cool ideas about her in my head and Thatanos because she has an affinity in common with Claudia. Help me and review! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Someone New

I know that last chapter I had Erik as the drama teacher but im going to change that so it is now Professor Cecelia(who I made up) for drama. Also I had read on the House of Night website that Zoey is a vampyre but I don't think she is so I'm keeping her a fledgling(or am I?) in this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own House of Night.

_Previously_

_"Claudia meet your mentor."_

I turned to see a beautiful tall woman, with long brown tightlu curled hair and deep brown eyes. She looked to be around her early twenties.

"Hello Claudia, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," the woman said smiling.

"Its nice to meet you too," I said.

"This is Katherine, she is our new Spells&Rituals professor."

"New?" I asked

"Professor Anastasia was the original professor for the class, she had perished in a battle here on the school grounds. She was a dear friend of mine so Zoey here requested my presence," professor Katherine told me.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Alright I think this would be a good time to show Claudia her room," Zoey said.

"Please lead the way High Priestess," Katherine said bowing with a fist over her chest.

_"Okay weird."_

I guess Zoey must have sensed my confusion so she explained it to me. "Thats a bow that vampyres and fledglings do as a sign of respect and we also have a certain greeting we do, you'll understand soon."

I nodded and we continued walking down the hall. Zoey and Katherine started explain to me how the House of Night worked like with the lockers we have in the classrooms, the school rituals and pretty much what any teacher would tell you when you started a new school.

As we started walking towards the door that lead us outside I felt my necklace heating up and when we reached the door it turned scorching hot.

"Ahhh!" I screamed tearing off my necklace, I fell near the wall because the pain was just to much to handle and I was freaked out that my necklace had just turned into a sizzling pie pan.

Katherine and Zoey rushed over to me and asked me if I was okay, I was scared about what happened so I couldn't answer them. I looked over to see my necklace and instantly regretted it when I realized I just broke the necklace my grandma gave me.

"Zoey!"

I turned to see a where the new voice was coming from and saw the hottest dude I've ever seen in my life running over to us.

"Stark," Zoey said.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he stood right in front of her.

"Yea I'm fine, our new fledgling here just freaked me out." she told him.

The Stark dude looked over at me and my breath started quicking when I saw he had red tattoos on his face and it freaked me out enough to make me think about what just happened.

He kneeled over to me. "Hey you okay?"

I tried to answer him but I couldn't get anything out, it was like I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Hey just breathe okay, look at me and breathe," he told me.

I looked at him straight in the face and forced myself to take deep breaths.

"Thats right just like that."

I kept breathing and felt myself start to calm down.

"Claudia are you okay?" Zoey asked.

I nodded. "Yea I'm fine now, thanks uh Stark."

He smiled. "No problem."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," Zoey said with a fond smile on her face.

"I'm useful for alot more than just archery," he said with a smirk and kissed Zoey on her forehead.

_"Hot dude is taken but thats cool, I would never want to disrespect Zoey."_

"Priestess, Warrior we have a distressed fledgling on our hands that we must take care of," Katherine said to them.

Both Stark and Zoey turned back to me and Stark again kneeled in front me of.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Dry," I told him.

"Professor do you think you can bring Claudia a bottle of water?" he asked her.

"Of course, it will be just a moment," Katherine said taking off.

"Claudia can you explain to me what happened?" Zoey asked also kneeling in front of me.

"I don't know, its just that ever since I got here my necklace has been getting warm as if it was being heated and when we were in your office it was alot warmer then when in the infirmary. Then when we got to this door it felt as if my necklace was about to catch fire," I explained to them.

"Is that all that it was?" Stark asked.

"Well I've been having this feeling as if evil is lurking around."

It was silent after that, Stark and Zoey looked at each other and finally Stark spoke.

"Neferet."

"Nefe-who?" I asked. Isn't that the name of some Egyptian chick? Oh wait thats Neferetti (See I pay attention to history).

"Remember the woman I told you about who I killed that was my mentor? Well thats her, she tried taking over the world and was in complete alliance with Darkness. She still must have traces of her soul around, I guess the cleansing process wasn't as affective as I thought," Zoey said, the last sentence was more to herself.

"So whats the mystery behind her heating necklace?" Stark asked.

"She might have an affinity," came Katherine's voice.

_"The hells an affinity?"_

We all looked to her and Zoey spoke. "You think so? I mean its still pretty early for her."

"Well young priestess I remember Anastasia had told me that at your first school ritual you were able to sense the elements and it was only around your first few days," Katherine said handing me the water and I took a drink of it, letting it water the dryness in my throat.

"True but it was easy to figure what affinty I had, Claudia is just having weird issues with her necklace, what would be her affinity?" Zoey said.

"Sensing evil," Stark said.

We all turned to him.

"How do you figure?" Zoey asked.

"Think about it, Claudia said when she got here her necklace started feeling weird but she was unconscious for awhile so she couldn't have noticed but she woke up in the infirmary, where you woke up when you were Marked and when Darius brought you back after you were injured, then it got warmer when you guys were in your office, then it burned her when you guys got close to the door and whats beyond that door?"

"Neferet and the East wall," Zoey said as if she wasn't really shocked about the connections.

_"I'm really getting sick and tired of not knowing what the hell is going on."_

"She may also have another affinity," Katherine said.

"Fledglings don't have two affinitys," Zoey stated.

"It is not that she has two but has an affinity of an animal."

"What?" Stark and I asked at the same time.

"Claudia what is your necklace of?" Katherine asked.

"An owl," I said still not understanding where she was going with this.

"From some information I have collected over the years fledglings, on rare occasions, gain affinitys that are described as an animal."

"I still don't follow," I said shaking my head.

"Owls in Mexico are known to be messengers of the dead, they pass through the land of the living to the land of the dead and carry messages, in other parts of the world Owls are known to be evil and cause death so its expected for them to be able to sense both," Katherine explained.

"Are you saying Claudia has the affinity of an Owl?" Stark asked like he couldn't grasp the concept.

Well who could? I was barely understand what an affinity was and now I'm being told something I've been related to all my life is now like a superpower?

"I am not exactly sure but it is quite possible," Katherine said.

"Has that even happened recently?" Zoey asked also confused.

"Their was a male fledgling who had an affinity for a wolf about two hundred years ago and that is as recent as it goes," Katherine said. "I also noticed that Claudia has the head of an Owl forming on her markings."

"Hey check it out she does," Stark said.

They all looked at me and I started feeling uncomfortable. "Okay not that I enjoy the 'Whats up with Claudia' show, I'm gonna need you guys to let me stand up."

"My bad."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"My apoligies."

Stark, Zoey and Katherine said.

Stark pulled me up to my feet. "How you feeling?"

"Better than before," I told him.

He chuckled.

"Claudia do you think you will still be able to make it to class?" Zoey asked.

"Well I would definitly like to lay down but I just started here so Im not going to let people think I want special treatment. I'm a bitch but not a spoiled one," I said.

"I think me and you are gonna get along great," Stark said.

Zoey gave Stark a look that I couldn't make out but she gave the look I've been getting all day from her, "You'll understand soon."

"Well if we are all going to class I think it is better now if Zoey shows Claudia to her room and I head off to prepare for my first class," Katherine said.

"Thats fine Professor and thank you again for you help," Zoey said to her.

"My pleasure High Priestess," Katherine said doing the bow.

"I will see you for fifth period Claudia," she said giving me a smile.

"Alright, thank you Professor Katherine," I said returning the smile. I really like her, shes nice.

She walked off and I turned back to Zoey and Stark.

"Alright Claudia lets continue on our way to the dorms," Zoey said.

"Wait I'll take her," Stark told her.

"Stark its not your job."

"It is my job to make sure you have Count Chocula before class and some brown pop," Stark said giving her the biggest grin.

"I am pretty hungry," Zoey admitted.

"Then you go and I'll take Claudia to the dorms."

"This is why I love you," Zoey said and then kissed him.

"Ewww PDA," I said turning around. I didn't like being right there when people kissed, it was just awkward.

I heard Stark and Zoey laugh. "I'll you see you later Zoey."

Zoey kissed him again. "I'll see you for class Claudia."

"Alright."

Zoey walked away and Stark and I continued through the door.

"So you and Zoey are pretty close with each other," I said trying to make conversation.

"Yea I'm her Guardian," Stark said with smile.

"Is that a big word here for boyfriend?"

He laughed.

"No it just means that I pledged to Zoey that I will always protect her no matter what the cost, but I am kind of her boyfriend."

"Theres more to it than just isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

I stopped and looked at him. "I mean that there is alot more backstory then what people are telling me, alot more that I need to understand and all I keep getting from Zoey is 'You'll understand soon' and its pissing me off."

Stark laughed.

"I don't find this funny bro, I'm dead serious."

Starks laughed ended there and he seemed kind of sad but quickly pushed it away. "Look I understand what your talking about, when I first got here I didn't know what the hell was going on either and the stuff hit me like a roller coaster so be happy stuff is going as slow as it is for you and Zoey will tell you everything, she just has to get you situated first with the school."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay good cause if you lie to me I will hurt you."

Stark laughed. "Well I'm very skilled at archery so that wouldn't be the smartest idea."

"Well Im very skilled at kicking ass," I smirked at him. Don't matter what kind of weapon you use, its all about if you can take an ass kicking.

"I'm way more skilled then you think."

"Like how?"

"Like if I think of a target that even isn't in front of me the arrow lands there."

"So if you were like a hundred feet away from a watermelon with your back to it and you thought about shooting it, it would land there?" I asked.

Stark laughed. "Something like that."

"Thats badass dude."

Stark's face altered. "Not to me."

"How come?"

"Long story."

I stopped and gave him an annoyed look.

"Alright fine. A year ago I killed a friend of mine because I kept thinking about how I was going to win a competition and I was going to beat Will. When I shot the arrow it pierced his heart and he died," Stark explained.

"Say what now?"

"Okay to make this short since I hate telling this story, if I think of a target it lands there, no matter where it is. Pretty much like your whole watermelon theory."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Wait so if you hate telling this story and have issues with the bow, why are you threating to kick my ass with it?"

Stark chuckled. "Because you look like you can kick mine so I had to come up with something."

I laughed.

"Come on fledgling, I have to get you to your dorm," Stark said.

"You have to go to class to don't you?" I asked.

"Nope, Im a full vampyre," Stark said with a cocky grin.

"How?"

"I died and became a red vampyre fledgling but after I gave Zoey my Warrior's Oath I changed into the first male red vampyre. To understand what a Warrior's Oath is your going to have to go to class for that," he said.

I nodded. At least I was starting to get some answers even if I was being annoying about it.

"Now lets go," he said pushing me.

"Yes mom."

Stark chuckled again and we continued toward the dorms. Once we got there I stood in awe. They had flat screens!

"OMG I just died and went to Claudia heaven," I said.

"Claudia heaven?" Stark asked.

"Yes where everything is awesome, you have to be personally invited to come."

"Well good thing I'm the coolest guy you know."

I turned to him. "Well talk about that another time."

"Hey!"

I laughed.

Stark shook his head and signaled for me to follow him. We walked into a hallway with a bunch of doors and I figured it was the dorm rooms.

"Okay heres your room," Stark said standing next to a door.

"How do you know which room is mine?"

"Zoey texted me before you woke up and said where I should meet her," Stark told me.

I nodded. "Well thanks Stark for helping me and showing me to my room."

He smiled. "Your welcome. See you Claudia."

"Bye."

Stark turned around and left. When he was out of sight I opened the door to my new room and was surprised to see another girl inside the room.

"You must be Claudia. I'm Diana, your roommate."


	5. Roommate

Didn't really get any reviews last chapter. I know nobody really reads OC stories but I still would appreciate one review. Enjoy!

I stopped in the door frame and looked at the girl Diana.

I was frozen in my spot and so was she when she stopped to get a good look at me. How the hell could this happen?

We looked like each other as if we could pass for twins! This Diana chick had the same brown eyes, body shape, and one thing I even forgot about my self was the mole under my right eye, except hers was under the left.

We stared at each other trying to make sure it wasn't a mirror or something we were looking at. We analyzed each other and I noticed the similarities and differences between us like I'm sure she did.

Her skin tone was the same as mine I was just a bit lighter, our hair was the same too but again mine was a lighter shade of her dark brown. Diana's hair was also straight and mine curled at the bottom. The other difference was she had glasses. She was also a bit taller, maybe about an inch or two. There were some slight differences but we could pass for twin sisters.

"Hi Im Claudia," I said getting out of the trance first. If I knew this was going to happen I would have asked Stark to stay so I knew I wasn't going crazy.

"I know. They told me when you would be coming, its nice to meet you," Diana said still looking at me as if she was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yea same here," I said closing the door. Did roommate always look alike?

Diana went back to putting her clothes away in the closest, what I'm sure she was doing before I came in.

To see what Diana was like I took a good look at the girl who was going to be rooming with me for the next four years, as Zoey had told me when she and Katherine were explaining stuff to me about the school. I was good at observing people and seeing what their quirks and stuff were.

I noticed she was quiet type but it was that scary kind of quiet like you were afraid to piss them off because you wouldn't know what to expect. She was kind of intimadating also, I've been described like that until people realize how loud I am. Diana looks as if she keeps to herself but will fight back if she needs to. Thats a million miles from me because I argue constantly with people and won't stop until I get what needs to be heard out or until I'm told I'm right.

_"Diana could totally pass as my sister, we look so much alike and our personalities are almost the same but its mostly from guessing but just by looking at her I can sense it."_

"Alright I suggest we go over the roommate rules and get to know each other better," she said while putting on a jacket that had a symbol on it.

"Roommate rules?" I asked.

"Yea like what is yours and whats mine?"

"Oh alright."

"Okay well first off, ask before you use my clothes, I had a problem with that with the last roommate I had, don't touch my cell phone I have a brother in the Army so I take any chance I can to talk to him, don't touch my cd's they belonged to my dad so pretty much don't touch my stuff and ask first," Diana said matter of factly and cocking her head to the side.

_"Oh girl got attitude, I both admire and dislike like that. Two can play that game."_

"Well the exact rules apply with me, especially the cell phone rule," I said with the same tone of voice. She wants to be demanding so can I.

"Good then maybe we should move on to the dating rule," Diana said moving towards me.

"Ah the dating rule, also known as the boyfriend rule," I said doing the same.

_"I don't ever back down."_

"Also known as the girlfriend rule, I'm bisexual," Diana told me.

"Then it seems we don't have a problem with that rule seeing as I'm straight," I told her.

"Wait you don't care I'm gay?" Diana asked surprised.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked. "I don't care who you date."

"I think you and I are going to get along fine," she smirked and walked back over to the closet.

"So is there room for me or I do put my stuff in a box?" I asked using my favorite language of sarcasm.

"The closet has both of our stuff in it, we share it but we also have our own dressers," Diana said.

I looked over at the bed that was by the bathroom that had the sheets and stuff folded up ready for the next person to sleep in it and I saw my two bags were half empty, Diana must have noticed my confusion.

"They put your clothes away for you in the closet and dresser, your stuff is in the bathroom on the second shelve, top one is mine, and all your other stuff is for you to unpack later and set up,"

I sighed in relief. I was glad they didn't touch my art supplies.

"A little possesive much?"

"No its just i'm real cautious about all my art stuff," I explained.

"Well I can't draw to save my life so don't worry about me touching your pretty little crayons," Diana smirked.

I rolled my eyes. I was going to love her, especially if she was sarcastic.

"Alright well I think its time for you to put your unifrom jacket on so we can go to class," Diana said tossing it to me.

"Uniform jacket?" I said catching it.

"Yea its just to let other fledglings know what year you are," Diana said opening the door.

I threw the jacket on and followed her out the door. We walked down the hallway to the front room of the dorm that Stark brought me in and Diana showed me the kitchen so we could grab some food before class.

Diana grabbed a bannana and juice I just got a bottle of water. Diana and continued to get to know each other as we walked to class, she only had second, third and fifth with me. She said that were lucky because most roommates don't have classes together.

As Diana and I walked she told me about her brother Isaac whos in the Army and about her parents. She never met her mom, she skipped out after she was born, no warning or anything. Her dad died three years ago of Tuberculosis. She was marked at 16 like me but is now 17.

"So your class is here and I'll see you for second," Diana said.

I nodded.

Diana walked away and I walked into class.

"Claudia!"

I turned to see Zoey sitting at one of the desks. I walked over to her.

"Hey High Priestess," I said smiling and doing the bow I saw Katherine do.

"Nice your learning," Zoey smiled.

"Actually I was trying to be smart ass but whatever tickles your peach," I said sitting in the desk next to hers.

"I deal with smart asses all day, your gonna have to do a little better."

"Yes your majesty!" I said saluting.

Zoey laughed. "So you how did you do with your roommate?"

"Well I didn't get to talk to her very much but she seems cool and weirdly she looks like she can be my twin," I told her. Maybe Zoey might know whats going on.

"Really?" Zoey asked surprised.

"Yea I mean there is some slight personality differences and physical ones but she could totally pass for being my sister or something. Its eerie," I explained.

"I don't know what to tell you, Claudia. I never heard of anything like that before," Zoey said. She really looked as if she wanted to help me and as if she was trying to understand herself. What the hell was going on in this school.

"Speaking of which, are you ever going to tell me whats going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like about that Neferet chick and Darkness and whatever the hell Stark was talking about being a Guardian, ringin an bells here princess?" I asked.

"Okay now your being a smart ass and not a very nice one. At dinner tonight I'll tell you everything deal?" Zoey said with her hand out.

"Deal," I said also putting my hand out but Zoey grabbed my forearm instead.

"This is how we handshake at the House of Night."

I looked up to see Zoey give me a 'Whos a smart ass now?' look.

_"Touche."_

We got situated in our seats as the bell rang and I got ready for my first class at the House of Night.


End file.
